The present invention features an air conditioner support device for supporting an air conditioner in a window unit of a building. The air conditioner support device of the present invention comprises a platform having a first half and a second half slidably connected via a connecting rod. A lip is disposed on both the first and second half of the platform. A first adjustable pivot arm and second adjustable pivot arm supports the platform in the window unit. The platform is for placing in the window unit over a window sill and below a window wherein the air conditioner can be placed atop the platform.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.